Confessions of a Lusty Nurse
by Talon Dragonborn
Summary: When a Nurse Joy sees something between two very specific guests one night when they were snowed, it would change her life forever. Now listen as she recounts her story as a Joy who took advantage of her position as a healer of Pokemon. POKEXHUMAN LEMON!
1. The Beginning

**Confessions of a Lusty Nurse...**

**By: Talon Dragonborn**

* * *

Disclaimer: I in no way own nor profit from Pokemon or any other trademarks of Nintendo. The story belongs to me. Some of the plot will coincide with X abbadon X's story "A Lonely Christmas?" so just wanted to establish that while I'm not plagiarizing his story this did spawn from his idea.

Author's Notes: Oh man, how this came to be I have no idea at all. I was reading some christmas stories and saw a review I made way back when I first came here on a story named "A Lonely Christmas?" by X abbadon X. I saw the review and the proto-synopsis I posted for a spin-off from his story. I said that the idea was up for grabs, but after all this time I've only seen a couple of Nurse Joy fics...and none of her "interacting with Pokemon" so to speak. I plan to rectify that, using the thing I typed, with changes, and slightly touching on his story too. Think of it as an unofficial side story to it. So here we go, lets see my twisted version of Joy and how she likes to abuse her position as a healer of Pokemon, which in this case would be healing in more than one way.

POKEMONXHUMAN LEMON WARNING! IF YOU ARE DISTURBED BY SUCH THINGS THEN HIT BACK NOW! IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 THEN GTFO!

"Spoken sentence." "_Thoughts_" "[Translated Pokespeak]"

Summary: When a Nurse Joy sees something between two very specific guests one night when they were snowed, it would change her life forever. Now listen as she recounts her story as a Joy who took advantage of her position as a healer of Pokemon.

* * *

It was a cloudy day as Patricia Joy walked into the local Church of Arceus. The entire place seemed eerily quiet as she entered, her high-heels making a clack with each step that echoed off the large open hall. Normally, she would be here to pray but today would be different. This time, she had something weighing heavily upon her soul...something that she had to get off of her chest, or else it would tear her apart. Instead of kneeling in front of the large statue of Arceus, she made her way around it to the confession booths.

When she reached it, Patricia was nervous about this. What if she was judged? What if her crimes would be made public? No...no the father is bound to silence about confessions and to be objective in his listening. She placed a hand on the small doorknob of the booth, took a deep breath, and opened it. Without breathing, she stepped inside and took a seat on the small one-seat bench.

The next few moments were the most apprehensive of her life...thoughts about what she had done and all raced through her mind as her conscience fought hard to have its voice heard. She gripped her head to silence the many cries as she heard footsteps walk in front of her and into the booth adjacent to her. The small window with nothing but a curtained screen suddenly spoke out to her, the silhouette of someone being the only thing visible beyond it.

"Welcome my child," the father said, "What is it that you would like to confess to me?"

Patricia took a few moments to gather herself before speaking out to him.

"Father, please forgive me," she said, cradling her head in her hands, "I've...I've..."

"Its ok child," the father said gently, "I know it may not be easy, but take it slowly. Release whatever is holding you down and repent in the eyes of our lord Arceus."

"Yes...you're right," Patricia said, taking a deep breath, "I've...been taking advantage of my position in the name of lust. I've tried to break this before, once the luster wore off, but nothing I've done has worked. I still crave their seed."

"Go on," the father said, "What position are you in? Who does your lust cry out for?"

"I'm supposed to be in a healer, mending the wounded and aiding the sick," she said, "However, as I try to...to help, my lust takes control and after the healing comes the harm...or at least I think it was harm. They might have enjoyed it, I don't know..."

"You still haven't answered my second question," the father said, "Who is it that you lust for so powerfully."

"Father, normally I know lusting is a sin but in my case it is compounded and multiplied ten fold," she said, "You see...it wasn't the trainers that I helped that I lusted for. It...it was their Pokemon that caused me to become this shadow of myself."

"Oh my..." the father said, shifting uncomfortably in his booth, "How did you come to be this way my child?"

Patricia took a deep breath and leaned back.

"Alright Father, I'll tell you," she said, "It would be best to start from the beginning, so its gonna be a long story..."

(Break)

Patricia Joy, the Nurse manning the local Pokecenter for a town somewhere in the mountains, began her day like normal. Took a shower, brushed her teeth, relieved herself, and then made breakfast...all in her mini-apartment inside the Pokecenter. It was like any other day...that was until a particular boy in a denim jacket and an official league hat entered the center. She greeted him like she would any other trainer, though she had seen him a day or two ago.

"Hello and welcome!" Patricia said, putting on a smile, "Are you in need of your Pokemon healed or are you here for lodging? We do both!"

"Yeah, I'd like to rent a room please," the boy said, not even sure it was the same Nurse Joy from the other day.

"Alright then, all I require is your Name and Trainer ID please," Patricia said, typing at the desk computer.

"Ok...um, its Ash Ketchem ma'am," the boy, Ash, said, handing over his ID.

"Alright...let me just run this through," Patricia said, taking the ID and sticking it into the card slot before typing more onto the computer, "aaaaand...done!"

Patricia plucked the ID card from the slot before plucking a room key from under the desk. She handed both of them to Ash.

"Your room is number six," Patricia said before bowing her head a bit, "I hope you enjoy your stay!"

Ash just nodded and went up to his room, not even bothering to say thanks. Patricia just huffed and slouched down, propping her head up on the counter with her arm. It was a pretty boring day over all, and with nothing to do except tend to the front desk it dragged on and on. She flipped a switch on the side of her monitor and it turned from a computer display to a TV display, showing things like the news and such. She flipped through, finding nothing of interest until she landed on the local weather station. Immediately she perked up with a grave expression on her face. There was a blizzard coming and it would arrive before nightfall. This was bad...there was a chance they could be snowed in for weeks if it was as bad as they were predicting.

Without missing a beat, Patricia dashed out of the Center to the local store and stocked up on necessary foodstuffs. She didn't want to be caught unprepared in case things turned ugly. Not only because she lived in the Center, but also because she had people staying and they would need food if the weather blocked them in. Once she had a sufficient amount, she charged the total to the Center's budget, normally used for equipment and medical supplies but in this case she could make an exception.

With the items in hand, she made her way back to the Center. Not a moment too soon too, because just as she stepped through the door the snow, which had been falling for about ten minutes, picked up along with the wind. Patricia shook her head and returned to the desk, the blizzard had hit and now they were stranded until it broke. She decided to make the best of it by walking into her room for a shower in her personal bathroom...

The first day or so had been uneventful with no sign of the storm losing steam, except for Ash accidentally breaking the door to his room in frustration making it so where it won't stay closed sometimes. Though she got onto him for it, she could understand what he was going through. In a few days time would be Christmas and here they were, stuck in a Pokemon Center because of a raging blizzard, with only each other for company, instead of being with their families where they belonged. Its enough to make ANYONE go a little stir crazy.

Anyways, the real major "event" so to speak didn't occur until the second day. After a slight fit from Ash earlier, Patricia had tried to get some sleep but was rudely interrupted by the bell on the counter ringing for service. She grumbled as she tossed, thinking it was just her imagination. When the bell rung again, she threw the covers off of her and stumbled out in her nightgown. She was bout to tell Ash off when she realized that there was a woman standing at the counter.

The woman seemed really eager to see Ash and Patricia pointed her to the room. At once the woman dashed off in that direction and Patricia groggily wandered back into her bedroom. It was weird for the woman to show up in those clothes with no signs of frostbite or anything on her. She'd get to the bottom of it in the morning. However, sleep would not come easy to her that night. Odd sounds kept her up shortly after she went back to bed and it was impossible to sleep through them, that loud shrill cry.

"_God dammit, that had better not be Ash playing a prank or something,_" Patricia thought to herself as she got on her nightgown and walked slowly to the guest rooms.

As she got closer and closer, the quicker her heartbeat became. There were noises that sounded like shrill moaning in addition to Ash's own. Patricia swallowed to steady herself as she quietly crept up to the room. Like she thought, the door was slightly ajar from where he broke it earlier and she carefully peeked inside. What she saw caused her eyes to widen to the size of saucers as her heart beat out of control and her stomach churned. Ash was in there...but he wasn't alone. In there with him was a large, red, air-plane shaped Pokemon she had never seen before. However, from the moans and cries, she could identify one, no two things. One was that the red Pokemon was evidentially a female and two was that they...they...were having sex!

Patricia couldn't tear herself away from the sight until she witnessed the two of them climax, feeling oddly aroused by the sight. Once they had, she cringed in disgust and rushed back down to her room. She felt nauseous, both at the act and at her reaction, and at any moment she felt as though her stomach would heave up her dinner. When she determined that she wasn't gonna blow chunks, she slowly made her way back to her bed. She threw off her nightgown to reveal her naked body before flopping down into the covers.

"_What kind of despicable, disgusting man would choose to fuck a Pokemon_!" Patricia thought as she replayed what she saw over and over, "_I mean, something would have to be seriously wrong with you if you do something like that_!"

As she grumbled in her thoughts, she examined the scene. The sounds of the Pokemon's moans in conjunction with Ash's moans as she went down on him as he slammed up into her, the sound of skin against scales maybe bouncing off the walls seeming extra loud. How the Pokemon seemed to be enjoying herself as Ash thrust himself over and over into her to get himself to cum and then finally doing so together with her...without realizing it, she had slowly moved one of her hands down between her legs while the other one massaged her breast.

"_You've really gotta...ungh...be a serious...ooh~...perv to AH make love to a mmm beast li-like that_," Patricia thought with the replays, still unconsciously fondling a nipple while she played with herself, "_I really should EEP report him uhn~ to the...the...OH FUCK!_"

Suddenly she snapped out of her thoughts when an orgasm came crashing into her causing her to bite her lip and arch her back, however by this time the replay had morphed into a fantasy of herself being plowed by a Pokemon! As she rode it out and panted in its aftermath, she brought her hand that was used to pleasure herself up to her face. It was REALLY wet, indicating that whatever happened she came hard! The hand flopped to the side as she stared upwards to the roof.

Patricia didn't know what to think. One minute she was disgusted by the prospect of...Pokeality, but suddenly she found herself having fantasies where she was the one being penetrated. What confused her the most about it was that she _enjoyed_ it. She enjoyed it a lot. In her fantasy she was even screaming out the name of whatever Pokemon's dick found its way into her needy sex. Just the thought alone of doing something so taboo...it was enough to make her wet. She shook her head and tried to go to sleep afterwards, pulling over her covers and turning on her side to get comfortable.

When she closed her eyes, at first she could sleep but soon she began to dream about the many Pokemon she cared for...and how good they will feel. Arcanine...Scyther...Feraligator...they all were tantalizing as she dreamed that they were shoving their manhoods into her. She tossed and turned in her bed, her wetness making it hard to get comfortable. Eventually, she woke up once more and slowly sat up.

"_I can't take it,_" Patricia thought, putting a hand to her face, "_I need a cock in me. Fuck._"

She couldn't remember the last time she had slept with someone. Her husband had gotten caught in a freak snowstorm a few years ago while up on the mountain. Needless to say, he never returned to her. He didn't even give her kids either...he wanted to wait, but look how _that_ ended. She tried everything to fill that hole. Dating, exotic toys...nothing really worked. She needed to get laid badly, and the only male available was spoken for. She didn't care with who, she just needed it. First thing she was gonna do when the blizzard let up was go out and find someone to...fuck...her.

Suddenly, she perked up. Oh it was such a wicked thought, but...if it worked...she was getting wet just thinking about it. She remembered that she had a Charmeleon in her care that someone had left. The person was supposed to be a day ago to pick it up, but with this blizzard it looks like that's on hold. A wicked smirk formed on her face and she sprang out of bed. Hastily, she threw on her nightgown and walked over to the door. She peeked out and looked out...no one was there. Good, Ash must be sleep with his "playmate".

Patricia crept out of her room in the back and crept over to intensive care, where Pokemon in her care were kept. She knew the Chameleon would be in his Pokeball, since he healthy at this point, but she left it in the ICU anyways. She entered the large room, that was mainly empty save medical equipment and beds, and searched the nearby shelf. The Pokeball was still there, sitting quietly on its own. Her smirk grew a bit as she gripped the ball. She was so nervous...her heart was racing but she knew it would pay off, or so she hoped.

She walked over to one of the beds and turned on the little lamp beside it. Then she expanded the Pokeball and let out the Pokemon inside. In a flash of red light, the Charmeleon materialized on the small bed in front of her. The Pokemon blinked a couple of times before looking at the Nurse. It just smiled a bit, apparently glad to be out of its ball. She got closer to the Pokemon and looked at it straight. The Pokemon was slightly confused at this but still smiled.

"Hello Charmeleon, I just thought you'd want some space after being cooped up for a day," Patricia said in her gentle nurse tone, "Your trainer will be delayed a bit due to a blizzard, but he'll be here when it clears up so don't worry."

The Charmeleon looked down in disappointment at this. It must have been really wanting to see him again. She picked up on this and petted it on the cheek.

"Cheer up, I told you not to worry," Patricia said, leaning down a bit allowing her breasts to sway under the gown, "The blizzard will be over before you know it."

The Charmeleon looked up at the nurse and smiled again. However, once its eyes wandered a bit they widened and locked onto her chest. She smiled when she saw this, knowing that in some light her nightgown was see-through. She leaned back out and watched as it tracked exactly how her breasts bounced. Discreetly, she dropped its Pokeball so it would roll behind her.

"Whoops, I'm sure clumsy tonight aren't I? Let me pick this up right quick and we can play," Patricia said, with a slight seductive hint.

Slowly she turned and bent down, keeping her legs straight and slightly spread. She stayed like that for a couple of seconds and straightened back up. When she turned back to it, she saw it was panting a bit and she saw a very slight bit of pink sticking out of a slit between its legs. She knew he was male now...and she had him right where she wanted him.

"Oh...did you like what you saw?" Patricia cooed, "It looks like you did..."

Charmeleon stiffened up when he realized she knew he checked her out and tried to hide himself. She just walked over slowly and put a hand under his chin.

"You want some of this don't you~?" Patricia said quietly, "Well...don't you?"

Charmeleon was hesitant at first but as he started to smell her arousal his instincts slowly began to kick in. He reached for her breasts and began to massage them through her gown. She moaned a bit at the small hands kneading and squeezing them. After he tried to lick them through her gown did she step back. He nearly fell off the bed trying to reach out for her but she made sure he didn't.

"My my, someone is eager," Patricia said, "but wouldn't you think it would be better without...this?"

The Pokemon didn't know what she was talking about for a second, but took in a fast breath when she threw off her gown. She could see the want for her in his face, now that he could see her completely. She slowly walked back and he dived right for her tits, grabbing one while sucking and tracing the other with his long tongue. She moaned out as he suckled for a while before switching up. She was impressed with how much he knew about this, but she should have expected this from a trained Pokemon.

After a few minutes of this, she again broke off with a huff of disappointment from him. She smiled as she saw his cock which was dripping with anticipation...it was only a mere four inches but it would have to do. Slowly, she knelt down until the was eye level with the thing. Charmeleon was slightly confused at this action.

"Oh my, is this yours?" Patricia cooed, "It looks so interesting...I wonder what would happen if I did this?"

As soon as she finished, she wrapped a couple of fingers around the cock. Charmeleon shivered and let out a groan as a couple of drops of precum made their way out and onto her hand. She couldn't believe she was about to do what she thought she was gonna do, but his reaction spurned her on and it was too late to back out now. She brought herself forwards and licked his length, another couple of drops gracing her tongue as she reached the tip. The taste surprised her...it was lightly salty but it also had a hint of spiciness to it. She wanted more...

She steeled herself and gently wrapped her lips around the dick in front of her, bringing her head down to where she had her grip on it. He groaned and her action was rewarded as she felt a squirt of pre hit her throat. She swallowed and brought her head back up before going down again, over and over again. The Pokemon growled at her motions and before he knew it he erupted into her mouth. She struggled to swallow the spicy mixture but managed to get it all down. She drew back from the softening member with a sigh. She saw that he was panting in the wake of it and she smiled.

"I bet your trainer never did THAT to you huh?" Patricia said, "Now, why should I get to have all the fun? I know you want a taste of mine now don't you?"

Charmeleon took a second or two to process the information before nodding like crazy. She chuckled and walked around the small bed before crawling onto it. She laid back, face up, and propped herself up with her legs spread, exposing her dripping wet cunt to the eager lizard. She could see its mouth watering as it stared at it.

"Well come on then," Patricia said, "Show me how well that tongue of yours works..."

Charmeleon didn't need any more invitations. He bent over and took in her scent. To him, she smelled divine. Slowly, he ran his tongue up and down the length of her slit, dipping inside and brushing her clit with it. She threw her head and moaned as he did his job. He stuck the nimble muscle inside and licked all around in her to get every bit of her nectar. Waves of pleasure washed over her as he explored her, getting her g-spot occasionally.

He figured he was doing something right, since she got wetter and wetter, and kept at it as he pressed his muzzle against her lower lips, trying to get as much of his tongue inside as possible. She moaned louder as this went on with his muzzle rubbing rubbing her clit in addition to his tongue flicking everywhere. Soon it became too much as she felt her release come upon her. She arched her back and sighed as her tunnel clenched around his tongue and splashed his face with her juices. Once she was done, he withdrew and licked his face clean. She looked at the Pokemon and found that he was once again hard and dripping.

"That was...amazing," Patricia panted, "but I know...you want more...come and...get it."

The Pokemon was staring at her with lust in its eyes. She knew exactly what was gonna happen next. He took a step or two forwards and gripped her waist. He leaned forwards to line his tip up with her opening. With a sudden lurch, he buried the entire length inside her. She squeaked out at the sudden intrusion. Though she wasn't a virgin, it still stung a bit after years of disuse. He didn't wait a bit before withdrawing and hilting again hard. Pleasure tore through her with every thrust and she moaned.

In her mind, Patricia couldn't believe what was happening. Just a little while ago she was nauseated by the prospect of Pokeality and now here she was preforming it! It was so taboo...if word of this got out she'd be ruined, but for some reason it just made it all the more pleasurable to her. She could tell Charmeleon was possibly enjoying it too with the way he grunted with every push and with the way his cock twitched in her. Again her release began to creep closer and closer.

His was too and he started to thrust harder and faster. This pushed her over the edge and she moaned out as she bit her lip to keep from screaming. Her orgasm was the biggest she had ever felt before and her world lit up in sparks of light and colors so vivid that she swore someone started to flash lights into her eyes. Her pussy clenched and convulsed powerfully as it soaked the Pokemon's crotch. It was all he could take...with a loud growl he shoved it as far as it would go before blasting squirt after squirt of his hot seed into her. The warmth spread through her and it nearly caused her to cum again as she felt him steadily fill her up.

When all all was said and done, Charmeleon slipped his softening penis out of her and laid back as it slowly retracted back into its sheath. She took a few minutes to regain her breath before sitting up, noting the bit of semen that leaked and pooled under her vagina. She leaned forwards over the Pokemon and kissed it. It returned the kiss and she broke from it, bringing her leg over the bed and sliding off.

"That was fun wasn't it?" Patricia said, "Too bad you have to go when your trainer gets here..."

The Charmeleon groaned a bit, not wanting to leave her. However, she just gave him a small kiss.

"Its ok though...we can have lots of fun before then right?" Patricia said, "Maybe...you'll even come back someday, how does that sound?"

He perked up at this and smiled in happiness. She giggled a bit and put on her nightgown again. She turned back to him after picking up the Pokeball where it dropped to earlier. She returned him to the Pokeball and turned off the lamp before setting the ball back on the self. She whispered a small goodnight to it and crept back out of the ICU to her room. As she approached her bed, she threw her nightgown to the side once more before flopping down in her bed.

Though she was right about how he would have to leave when his trainer came and picked him up, she knew that more fun would come afterwards. There were always trainers passing through town on their way to other towns and she'd get the chance to feel all sorts of different Pokemon inside her. All sorts of exotic cocks...she was giddy at the thought. She giggled to herself as she drifted off to a content sleep...once the blizzard passed she would start her secret life as a lusty nurse...

To be continued...

* * *

Talon: Hah, Joy to the world indeed...

Bamet: Do you really think you should post this? Especially in light of the holiday season...

Talon: Oh come on, I needed SOMETHING to work on and this seemed the perfect time to do this.

Bamet: I know that...but really now...

Talon: Shush, anyways guys Merry Christmas or whatever you celebrate.

Bamet: Yeah Merry Christmas...

Talon: ...don't you have somewhere to be?

Bamet: No...why?

Talon: Ahem...(Points over to an angry Maxine)

Bamet: Wha- oh...hi honey...

Maxine: Don't you hi honey me, you said you were going out to buy presents for the kids and here I find you're hanging out with your buddies! You've got some explaining to do mister...

Bamet: I know I know...wait...what are you doing with that monkey wrench?

Maxine: Bringing you home that's what...

Bamet: (Backs away) Now now...you don't really want to do this...

Maxine: (Advances with the wrench and a fire in her eyes) Yes I do...

Bamet: Eep! Talon, help me!

Talon: Your problem, not mine...

Bamet: OH LORD HAVE MERCY! (Runs away)

Maxine: COME BACK HERE YOU ASSHOLE! (Chases after Bamet)

Talon: (Sweatdrop) Well...with that I bid you all farewell, Merry Christmas. Note to self...never cross Maxine...

A/N: Alright then, silliness aside I will tell you now that this doesn't end just yet. Its complete as is but I WILL do more with this. That's right, the fair adventures of our lusty nurse don't just end there. More oneshots involving our fair lady will appear as I please, tacked onto this. Remember guys...Read, Review, Recycle!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I in no way own nor profit from Pokemon or any other trademarks of Nintendo. The story belongs to me.

Author's Notes: Chapter two of the story! Not much to really say but read and enjoy! Remember though, Lemons abound. No like, no read though at this point it shouldn't be an issue. Also one more thing, most of the story from here on out will focus less on plot and more on smut, just cause I need to do some without story focus.

"Spoken sentence." "_Thoughts_" "[Translated Pokespeak]"

* * *

"Oh, uhm that's an...interesting story my child," the Father in the confession booth said, shifting uncomfortably once again, "If-if that will be all then I-"

"I'm sorry Father, but I'm not finished yet," Patricia Joy said, in the booth connected with his, "I have more to share."

"...If you must," the Father sighed, settling back down.

Patricia could have sworn she saw the silhouette of the Father shift and change. She knew something was different, but she couldn't put her finger on it. After a second, she shook her head and recalled what happened next.

"Alright...after the blizzard..."

(Break)

The blizzard had passed the week after her fateful night witnessing that event and crossing over the line with Charmeleon. Ash and that mysterious woman left as soon as the snow let up. She was tempted to turn the boy in to the Pokemon Association but that woman, or should she say Pokemon, posed a problem. It had transformation abilities, that much was certain, but what else did it have? There was a good chance that if she ratted them out, her own secret would be exposed too if it had psychic abilities as well, which it most likely did. She just sighed and went back to her normal job.

Patricia was bored...ever since she returned that lovable fire lizard to his trainer, there hadn't been anything worthwhile even though it hasn't been THAT long. Sure there were trainers in and out of the Center, but it was still boring. Only a few of them left any Pokemon for an extended period of time, many of them only minorly sick or injured that could be cured with a simple procedure. She had her fun with them, usually a blow, and their trainers picked them up none the wiser. She had even went out and got birth control in case the unthinkable happened if she was filled by a Pokemon. She sighed and slumped down on the counter.

Suddenly she heard the door open. A tall man ran in looking distraught and disheveled, as though he ran for miles. Though she was worried about why he would be in such a hurry to get to a Center like this, she just put on a straight face and went through her usual lines.

"Hello and welcome to the Pokemon Center! Looking for treatment for your Pokemon or lodging? We do both!" Patricia said, using the canned motto and smiling.

"Please...help..." the man panted as he propped himself on the counter, holding a single Pokeball, "My...my Rhydon..."

She felt a shiver of pleasure dart down her spine at this. A Rhydon...no, no she can't think of that right now. That can come later, for now she needed to focus.

"What about your Rhydon?" Patricia said, "Is it sick?"

"Battle...hurt...please help it," the man said, trying to regain his breath.

Immediately Patricia's expression turned from happy to grave. She knew that a Rhydon's hide is super tough and all but impossible to damage, and for something to hurt one is very serious. Depending on how badly it was hurt, it may die from its wounds despite the Pokeball's stasis mode. She took the ball from him and had him follow her to the ICU. Quickly she set up the bed to hold something as big and heavy as a Rhydon. After she was finished, she expanded the ball taking it out of stasis.

"Alright, lets see what we're dealing with here," Patricia said as she let out the Pokemon.

In a flash of red light, the Rhydon materialized onto the bed and Patricia's eyes widened. The Rhydon was unconscious and breathing heavy on the bed, a gigantic gash from shoulder to waist on its front and leaking blood. She immediately shook it off and called out her own Chansey, which she had managed to get from a friend as a Christmas gift a few days ago. She had quickly learned the in and outs of the Center from Patricia and adapted to helping as an assistant. The Chansey looked around and upon seeing the injured Pokemon she looked to Patricia.

"Chansey, go get me gauze and bandages," Patricia said, measuring a dose of medicine in a heavy duty syringe made for Pokemon like Rhydon, "We're gonna need a lot of it."

Chansey did as she was told and soon returned with an armful of the items requested. The man watched in awe as the two worked their craft, patching and stitching up his Rhydon. Once they were done, the Rhydon appeared to be stable, according to the medical equipment, and sleeping peacefully due to the anesthesia she administered. Both Patricia and Chansey sighed and sat down in nearby chairs. Stitching up a Rhydon is hard work considering she practically had to hammer the large needle through its skin. The man walked over next to the Rhydon then back to the nurse.

"Thank you so much," the man said, "If you hadn't helped him I don't even..."

"Its ok, its my job to help the injured," Patricia said, leaning back in the seat, "Besides, we aren't out of the woods yet."

"What do you mean by that?" the man asked worriedly.

"With the condition it was in when it got here, it must have lost a lot of blood," Patricia said calmly, "It would have died if you hadn't got here when you did. That said, we'll have to keep it here for a while to monitor its condition as it heals."

"How long is a while?" the man asked.

Patricia thought for a few seconds. She knew that she had to give him an accurate estimation, as her job requires, but this could be her chance to get some...quality time with the Rhydon. It would take about a week for Rhydon to heal enough to be returned to the man, though maybe a few extra days wouldn't hurt. Eventually, her lust won over her better judgment...

"At least two weeks," Patricia lied.

"Alright...I'll leave him in your care," the man said, bowing.

With that they walked out of the ICU to allow Rhydon to rest. The man left the Center itself and Patricia called back Chansey before returning to the front desk. She slumped down and gave a huge sigh. She had never lied about things pertaining to her job before and it was hard on her, being at least somewhat of a good person. However, she knew she'd be doing a lot more before the end of this...

A few hours later once the guilt from deceiving the man passed, which it did rather quickly, Patricia became exited. In a week to come she'd have Rhydon all to herself...just thinking about the large Pokemon made her tingle all over. There was just one thing...it was still a week away. Too long to wait in her opinion...now all she had to do was figure out what to do in the meantime, other than her job of course. She flipped to the TV and started channel surfing, it was gonna be a long week...

(break)

Patricia thought it was gonna be a boring week, but she was pleasantly mistaken. For the first couple of days, the time passed rather quickly due to an influx of trainers wanting quick heals as they grind away. However, it wasn't until close to the end of the week did something big happen...and not with a patient, per say. She was about to go to bed that Friday night, since it was a busy day, when she realized that she forgot to return Chansey, who had found a nice corner of the room, to her Pokeball.

Patricia didn't think it would hurt Chansey to sleep outside her ball for just a night so she just went back to sleep. She was awakened by a groan from Chansey though and she sat up with a start to see what was going on as the Pokemon sounded as though she was in pain. What Patricia saw surprised her for a few seconds, since she was half awake at the time. Chansey was straining alright...because she was laying an egg!

"_Holy shit..._" Patricia thought as she watched.

She knew that Chanseys lay unfertilized eggs occasionally, but to actually watch one doing it...it was something else. Chansey cried out as the large object made its way down her birth canal and out her opening to end up on the floor. When it was all said and done, the Pokemon panted in exhaustion leaving a stupefied nurse staring at her. Chansey just looked at Patricia and smiled, got up, picked up the egg, and offered it to her. Patricia just chuckled a bit, hesitantly took the egg(it was still wet from its trip), and set it on the table beside the bed before turning back to the pink thing.

"Hey, I want to ask something..." Patricia said.

The Chansey stared at her attentively, confirming that it was listening. Patricia just cleared her throat before continuing.

"Um, well...doesn't it hurt when you lay eggs like that?" Patricia asked, remembering how far its vagina stretched as the egg came out, "All those eggs throughout the day...and without any of the fun of sex either. Isn't it ever tiring?"

Chansey thought as it processed the question before finally shaking her head.

"[Not really, you get used to it after a while,]" Chansey said in her own language, "[Although...it does get boring without having a partner.]"

Patricia didn't really understand what Chansey said exactly, but she gathered enough to get her answer. It didn't really hurt...but seeing that stirred something in her. Having to lay all those without pleasure...she had to do something about that, though it'd be a change from the males she is usually accustomed to. As she thought on it, Chansey looked at her strangely. She tried to figure out what the nurse was thinking about, not to mention figure out why she'd ask something like that. However, she would soon find out...

"Hey Chansey, come over here would you?" Patricia asked.

Chansey cocked her head in confusion and did what she was told. It took a bit of effort, but she climbed onto the soft bed with Patricia. The nurse smiled at the Pokemon.

"Come a bit closer..." Patricia said.

Hesitantly Chansey did as she was told and scooted closer to Patricia, but it still wasn't enough.

"Closer..." Patricia said.

She inched closer...still wasn't enough though.

"Just a bit closer..." Patricia said with a purr.

She did what she was told once again and inched closer still. They were practically an inch away from each other. Now she was close enough...Patricia grinned wickedly. Perfect. Chansey tried to figure out why she wanted her this close, but didn't get the chance to think long when Patricia suddenly lunged forwards and locked lips with her. Chansey was shocked to say the least. She didn't try to get away though...in fact she began to get into the kiss, reaching out and gently gripping the nurse's head.

Soon the kiss intensified and they were engaged in a battle of tongues. It lasted about a minute before the two broke for air. Chansey was in a daze from the act and Patricia just smiled at her, suppressing a laugh at the reaction.

"[What was THAT?]" Chansey said with a goofy expression once she had recovered.

"Heh, if you're wondering that was a kiss, and it appears you liked it," Patricia said, "I figured you could use some...relaxation after laying that egg of yours."

"[If that's your idea of relaxing, then I wonder what your idea of fun is,]" Chansey said playfully, catching on.

Patricia smiled at the Pokemon and ran a hand along her egg-shaped body. Chansey shivered at the attention, feeling the hand roam her front to back and giving a pleasured sigh when it traced the pouch on her front. Patricia's hand lingered there for a few seconds before descending lower until it met what she could only discern was Chansey's sex. Just from it being touched, the Pokemon took in a sharp breath of air.

It was still sensitive from the egg that just passed through and, as Patricia rubbed at the slit, Chansey leaned back and moaned out from the attention. The nurse grinned and looked at what she was dealing with, spreading the lips of the Pokemon's entrance. It wasn't _too_ much different from a human's vagina...that is to say that she was accurately able to determine what was what, and it all looked tantalizing to her.

Patricia gave it a small lick to see what she was in for, the lick in question sending a jolt of pleasure through Chansey. The taste was...interesting to say the least, tasting almost like the eggs she lays yet different. It wasn't unpleasant, however, and she wanted more of it. She began her work, licking and sucking at Chansey's folds. Chansey writhed in pleasure at each lap of the nurse's tongue, her fleshy muscle able to get all the right places.

Chansey was amazed and her moans showed it. It wasn't as though she had never had sex before, which she had a long time ago, but she never knew that THIS could be done. Last time she mated it was just a few minutes of fucking and that was it. She didn't get much out of it...except a pregnancy, but that was the purpose of that particular time. Since then, all she thought sex was for was reproduction. Her mind was changed by the way Patricia went at her. Every nerve in her body was tingling from the bottom up and she felt a huge tightening in her lower body. It was different than the contractions from egg laying and it was getting closer and closer with every lick. She couldn't control her actions and she found herself trying to grind up into Patricia's face.

Patricia had a hard time holding Chansey still as she licked and slurped at her opening. The Pokemon was really wet now, almost dripping faster than she can drink it up, and by the way she twitched the nurse knew she was close. She decided to seal the deal by using her thumb to rub Chansey's clit while her tongue focused on the g-spot. That definitely did it...suddenly Chansey cried out loudly as she came, the walls of her tunnel tightening around Patricia's tongue and flooding the nurse's mouth with her juices which she eagerly swallowed.

Chansey was panting as Patricia crawled up from her lower regions to give her a kiss, her own taste still lingering in the other's mouth. When they broke, Patricia merely smiled at her before laying off to the side.

"Now you gotta admit, that was fun," Patricia said softly.

"[It was...but damn I've gotta say that's a first for me,]" Chansey said once she regained her breath.

"I knew you'd like it," Patricia said, "I didn't know exactly what to do, you being the first female I've been with, but I'd say I did a pretty good job."

When Patricia didn't get a response from the Pokemon, she looked over to her. When she saw why she just chuckled to herself. Chansey had fallen asleep, although when she thought about it she wasn't all that surprised. Chansey _had _just laid an egg and then immediately gotten eaten out. However, she was slightly disappointed...she didn't get any release from that, though she got plenty wet.

"_Oh well...maybe next time I can teach her to eat ME out,_" Patricia thought as she drifted of herself.

(Break)

The next few days were definitely interesting ever since that night. Patricia and Chansey were practically mates, pleasuring each other at nights when the Center was closed. However, as good as Chansey was, Patricia couldn't hold in her excitement for what was coming. Just another day would be the moment of truth to see if Rhydon could live up to her expectations. She could hardly wait...

In fact, that day quickly came and went, and Patricia practically had a permanent smile on the entire day. When night came she had nearly tripped over herself at closing time. When the sign was turned, the doors were locked, and the lights were off she walked into her room to get ready. All she would need was her nightgown, anything else would be overdressing for the occasion so to speak. As she was stripping and putting the thin garment on, she nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Chansey sneak up behind her but it didn't stop her from giving a squeak.

"Dammit don't do that!" Patricia growled once her heart calmed down.

"[Sorry...I didn't mean to startle you,]" Chansey said with a purr, "[Anyways, I'm feeling kind of...you know. You think tonight we could...]"

Patricia sighed without facing the Pokemon. She could tell by her tone that Chansey desired her touch, but as much as she wanted to she had other plans this particular night.

"I'm sorry, not tonight," Patricia said.

"[Why not? You have something else in mind?]" Chansey asked curiously.

"Uhm...I guess you could say that..." Patricia said, turning to Chansey.

"[Oooh, tell me tell me!]" Chansey said excitedly.

"Well...you know that Rhydon we have in ICU? I'm gonna go help him...relax," Patricia said as she walked past the Pokemon.

"[Oh you naughty girl you...we're not supposed to do that with patients,]" Chansey said, "[Besides he's supposed to be healing right now, you said he was in for two weeks...if you do that then his wound might reopen.]"

"Yeah...about that..." Patricia said, spinning on her heels, "I might have...exaggerated when I told that guy it'd take two weeks. Rhydon was actually due out a day or two ago."

"[What? Why would you...no don't tell me,]" Chansey said, half-disappointed, "[You've planned this from the very beginning? You devious little...]"

"Don't be like that," Patricia said, placing her hands on her hips, "Besides, if you want you can come too. I'm sure Rhydon would love two for the price of one..."

"[N-no! What would make you think I want to come?]" Chansey said suddenly.

Patricia chuckled inwardly. That's the reaction she hoped she would get...

"Ok then...that's fine I guess," Patricia said, feigning disappointment, "It just means more cock for me. I'm sure it'll be a big one too able to fill someone like me to the brink. Hell, you wouldn't even have to worry about getting pregnant...oh well."

As Patricia turned and put her hand on the door knob, she heard Chansey squeak out to stop her.

"[Ok ok, fine. I'll go...but that doesn't mean I have to like it,]" Chansey sighed, defeated.

Patricia smirked as she opened the door. They had to be quiet, since they did have guests staying tonight, but she was confident that they could get this done as long as they weren't too loud. Slowly, the two of them crept to the ICU and pushed open the door. Patricia peeked inside to see if she could see Rhydon. He was lying on the bed they prepared for him and was sleeping peacefully. She smiled and went inside, Chansey following behind. The two crept up to the bed and Patricia laid a hand on the sleeping male before turning on the lamp above the bed.

"Rhydon, could you wake up?" Patricia said softly.

The Pokemon slowly opened its eyes and yawned as he sat up. He was confused as to why they'd wake him at this time of night but trusted them all the same. Patricia smiled and brought her hand up to the bandages still wrapped around where the wound was supposed to be.

"I'm sorry for waking you up, but Chansey and I have a problem that maybe you could help with..." Patricia said.

Rhydon didn't exactly know what he could help someone like her with but grunted to let her know he was listening. Patricia cleared her throat and decided to get on with it.

"Well, the problem is..." Patricia said, leaning so that her breasts swung free under the gown, "We have this...itch...that only someone like you could scratch. Will you help us?"

Patricia wasn't sure if Rhydon was paying attention to her at this point. She saw that his eyes were following the jiggling mounds through the thin cloth, being translucent in the low light of the bed-lamp. She smirked, at least there was one thing that all males had in common...the love for a nice rack. She straightened back up and brought up her hands to prop up her boobs, framing them in the cloth.

"So it seems you like these huh?" Patricia said, "Well, do you want to play with them?"

Rhydon took a second to register but started nodding, not once taking his eyes off of her chest. Patricia let her breast go and pulled off the nightgown to reveal her body to the large Pokemon. The look on his face was priceless when he saw her bare skin. She giggled a bit but gasped at what was emerging from a hidden slit between his legs. It was large and red, contrasting with the dull gray of his skin, but that's not what surprised her. What surprised her was that it was at least six inches...and still growing!

Chansey pulled herself up beyond the bed to get a good look at it. When she saw how big it was, at this point topping out at ten inches, she couldn't contain her excitement. She climbed up the rest of the way and gently grabbed the twitching organ. Rhydon, who's attention was on Patricia, shuddered at the touch and looked down to the other Pokemon. Patricia gave a slight chuckle at this. The male was sensitive where it counted after all...

"Looks like my associate wants to get started early," Patricia said, wrapping her arms around the large Pokemon after closing the distance, "I hope you don't mind~."

Rhydon didn't answer, but instead got to work on the "good" nurse's tits. She moaned at the feel of his claws gently pinching and squeezing at her mounds. Chansey decided that she wanted a taste of the precum that was now leaking in large drops from the large organ in front of her. She stood up as well as she could and brought her mouth down onto it, immediately being rewarded by a sudden squirt of the delicious clear liquid.

Although Chansey was only able to fit a few inches in her maw, it was enough to make Rhydon moan in pleasure at the suckling. Patricia stood there while the male played with her tits, though soon she grew bored. Breaking away from him, she bent down over his cock and helped Chansey pleasure him better by wrapping her tits as best she could around the base of the shaft, working them up and down along it.

It wasn't too much longer between the two of them that he growled in release, sending spurts of his spunk into Chansey's mouth. There was so much that the had trouble swallowing it all and what she couldn't swallow leaked out of the corners of her mouth, splashing onto the nurse's funbags. Patricia was surprised...even through her boobs she could feel the powerful pulses of his cock. Once the organ stopped pumping, the two withdrew from it and stretched out. Patricia turned and walked up to the head of the bed, Rhydon's cum coating her breast.

"See there? That wasn't so bad now was it?" Patricia said.

Rhydon panted from his orgasm, but he was far from finished. He reached out and grabbed Patricia, lifted her up, and placed her on top of him. She squeaked in surprise at the sudden shift in position and was about to object when she felt something poke her in the back. She turned and looked, and what she saw amazed her. Even after just blowing his load, he was still hard! He started thrusting against her and she caught on. She got into a crouching position and brought the tip of the member to her entrance. He didn't need any more help and grabbed her waist before bringing her down as far as she could go onto it.

Patricia moaned out in pleasure as she felt the phallus fill and stretch her. She could feel it twitch and pulse with power inside her. This was why she did this...only a Pokemon could make her feel this way. Rhydon settled in and began to thrust, withdrawing and reentering her. Each time he would do this, the head of his pole would press up against her cervix, sending shocks of both pain and pleasure through her. It felt amazing...

Chansey had about enough just watching from the back and made her way around the bed until she was at the head. She climbed onto the large Pokemon and exposed herself to him, nearly sitting onto his face to do so. Rhydon got the message and licked at her folds. He made sure to get everywhere he could with his large tongue and she showed her appreciation in the only way she could...by giving him as much of her juice as possible.

This went on for quite a while with Rhydon roughly humping Patricia while eating out Chansey. The squeak of the bed was barely louder than their quiet moans as this went on, a slight schlick sound every time his dick entered Patricia and the slurp of Rhydon's ministrations on Chansey being just barely audible. Although, the rhythm would change as Chansey cried out in orgasm, her fluids flooding his mouth and senses as he swallowed it all. Suddenly, he began to thrust faster and more powerfully into the nurse, causing her to squeak out as the dick rammed into her cervix much harder than before.

Patricia moaned out as pleasure shot through her. She knew with this sudden change of pace that Rhydon was close. Oh just the thought of him shooting his thick seed into her was enough to send her over the edge. With a cry that was muffled by her hand, her tunnel convulsed and contracted around the cock in her and sprayed his crotch down with her fluids.

Rhydon couldn't hold back any longer and he pushed as far in as he could, pressing hard against her cervix. Patricia cringed at this, her feeling his dick nearly force its way into her uterus as it pushed open her inner gate slightly. With a loud grunt, he unleashed his flood and his shaft pulsed with energy as it spewed its creamy mixture straight into her womb. She loved this feeling...how his powerful penis throbbed in her, the thick seed filling her directly and spreading its warmth throughout her. It was enough to make her cum again as she moaned into her hand.

After a minute, Rhydon finally relaxed and allowed Patricia to get up. She did so and his meat slid from her with a wet pop, still erect and twitching slightly. She felt fuller than she had ever before...she felt pregnant, though she knew it wasn't the case. Even so, she rubbed the slight bulge her cum-filled cavity made in her abdomen. However, once again he wasn't done. He set Chansey off to the side and got up while still holding the nurse. With a quick turn, he flipped positions so she was on her back and he was on top. He stared at her with hungry eyes full of lust, though she wasn't quite sure she could take another filling.

It was at this time Patricia's knack for quick thinking payed off. She brought Chansey over to lay on top of her, Chansey's pussy above her own somewhat. Using her hands, she gently spread the Pokemon's cock-warmer to show off its full glory. Rhydon was ready and bent down over the two of them, coming nearly level with the nurse. She braced herself for penetration and waited until he thrust himself into her.

Rhydon thrust himself in alright...but instead of her, Patricia heard Chansey give a squeak as he went as far as he could go. Apparently, he had either misjudged the positions or had intentionally impaled Chansey with his fleshy spear. He wasted no time in getting to work, thrusting hard and fast into the Pokemon while bracing himself on the bed so that he wouldn't crush the two of them. Patricia moved herself so that her cunt would grind into the underside of the organ while he pounded into the pink, egg-shaped body of her associate. He surprised her though by bending his neck down to bring her into a kiss. She didn't think he knew of such things, but apparently he did.

Again, this went on for a while, though this time the squeaks of the bed were nearly overpowered by the squeaks of Chansey as she was being fucked. She was in heaven with every thrust stretching her in ways she never knew it could stretch. She was no stranger to a dick, but this was literally the largest she had taken before...ever! However, Rhydon must have not recovered fully from the previous endeavor as he suddenly increased his efforts and grunted in primal lust with each motion.

Chansey couldn't hold back against an assault like this and buried her face into Patricia's tits as she screamed out in orgasm. Sparks overtook her vision as she clamped down like a vice on the large thing in her, spraying the part that wasn't inside down with her juices. Like a chain reaction, Patricia moaned out as she sprayed her own onto his crotch to mix with hers. He couldn't take it from both and, with a growl, shoved himself into Chansey's cunt like he did with the nurse before unleashing what was left of his jizz into her. There was still a large amount and a bit even leaked out to drip down the nurse's snatch.

When Rhydon finally withdrew himself, his shrinking manhood slipping from her with a wet plop before retracting slowly back into the hidden slit, Chansey's pussy leaked more of his white cum onto Patricia's. They all breathed heavily from the whole ordeal, thoroughly spent at last. The two sluggishly got up from the hospital bed to allow him to lay down again, which he promptly did and fell asleep with a content sigh. Patrica picked up her nightgown and walked silently towards the door of the ICU, not even bothering to put the garment back on, with Chansey following behind.

They walked back out into the dark lobby and from there to their private bedroom. The first thing Patricia did upon entering was wobble to the bed and flop down onto it. Chansey followed suit and climbed up to lay beside her. It was then that the nurse decided to chuckle.

"[What's so funny?]" Chansey said.

"I knew you'd like it..." Patricia said smugly.

"[I did not...]" Chansey rebutted.

"Oh really? You seemed pretty into it," Patricia said.

"[...Ok I might have liked it,]" Chansey said, pouting, "[but only a little.]"

"Haha, alright whatever you say," Patricia said, rolling her eyes in the dark.

"[Now...if you don't mind...I'm going to sleep,]" Chansey said, closing her eyes, "[Good night.]"

It wasn't but a couple of seconds after she uttered it but Patricia heard the Pokemon begin to snore slightly. She smiled and gently rubbed her full abdomen, still able to feel the thick liquid slosh around inside her. Her mind raced with possibilities that she knew couldn't happen. However, that didn't stop her from wondering what it would be like...and she closed her eyes in contentment.

"Night..." Patricia whispered as she fell asleep.

* * *

Talon: Finally! Man this took way longer than it should have.

Bamet: How long have you been working on it? Two...three months?

Talon: Meh I don't think it was that long, but it sure felt like it.

Bamet: Well...now what are ya gonna do?

Talon: I'm gonna post it, then...yeah...

Bamet: Hah alright, anyways I guess this has dragged on long enough. Later. (Leaves through a portal.)

Talon: Yeah...later. (Leaves room and slams door behind.)

A/N: Silliness aside. I've got a question to you readers. How far should I go with this? Should I end it with the next one or what? Anyways, enjoy!


End file.
